Repairs and Restorations - An Unexpected Aid
by SM-Calzona
Summary: An unexpected bond formed between Callie, Arizona and a patient. A/N: Obviously most of the characters are real GA characters, with a few of my own. I know nothing about medicine, other than from the show and google. Disclaimer: The majority of the characters are not mine, they were created by Shonda Rhimes and Grey's Anatomy is the property of ABC. No infringement intended.
1. Unidentified Female

Repairs and Restorations – An Unexpected Aid

Chapter One – Unidentified Female

" Unidentified 14 year old female, massive head and chest injuries – extensive internal hemorrhaging and suspected epidural and subdural hematomas. She also has suspected right hip dislocation and an open femoral fracture. Let's get her to trauma room one - NOW! Let's move people."

The team of attending surgeons rushed the girl into the trauma room under the instructions of Dr Hunt. They busied themselves examining the multiple injuries. Callie was examining the damage to the girls leg and hip when she saw an outstretched hand. She looked up and saw the girl's terrified face, pleading with her to take it.

Callie grabbed her bloody hand and bent down close to the girls face. She could hear her quiet sobs, and for some reason it was getting to her more than any other patient ever had.

"I'm Dr Torres, Callie Torres. We've got you, you're going to be fine. Can you tell me your name sweetie?"

The girl struggled with her oxygen mask, and managed to pull it down from her mouth just enough to respond.

"J-Ja-Jamie." Callie saw blood trickle out of the corner of the young girl's mouth as she fought to reply to Callie.

"Okay, Jamie, you are going to be just fine. You've got the best surgeons in the world working on you, and you will be fine." Callie tried her best to reassure her and smiled, still clutching her hand.

"Please…please don't l-leave m..me. Pr-promise you won't leave me." Tears began to form in the girls eyes as she mumbled her plea.

Struggling to fight back her own tears, Callie whispered back to the girl, "I promise. I will never leave you."

The girl did her best to form some sort of smile before her eyes fluttered and that all to familiar whine sounded from the monitors.

"She's coding! Get a crash cart now!"

Callie didn't know what it was but something drew her to the girl – to Jamie. She felt connected or bonded to her in someway. And because of this, her world seemed to be crumbling as her colleagues fought to get her heart beating again.

"C'mon, come on, come on!" Callie whispered under her breath, pleading with someone, with anyone to let this girl live.

"CLEAR!"

Time seemed to stand still as the surgeons waited eagerly for some sign as life.

**beep beep beep**

"We have a heart beat! Barely, but it's there. Let's get this girl to an OR stat!"

Callie let out a huge sigh of relief as they rushed Jamie to the elevator.

"So how did this happen?" she turned to face Owen in the elevator.

"It's must have been a car accident, and a bad one at that." Christina responded, "Wasn't anyone else hurt?"

Owen was silent. He looked at Jamie and then up at the surgeons who were tensely awaiting his reply.

"It wasn't a car accident," he said quietly, causing confusion amongst the other surgeons. "Her father did this to her."

In unison Christina, Meredith, Derek and Callie's jaws dropped to the floor.


	2. 17 Homes, 14 Years

Repairs and Restorations – An Unexpected Aid

**A/N**: This is my first fanfiction, and I'm still figuring out the site etc. I know where I want it to go, but I'm still working out how to get there.

Obviously most of the characters are real GA characters, with a few of my own. I know nothing about medicine, other than from the show and Google.

**Disclaimer**: The majority of the characters are not mine, they were created by Shonda Rhimes and Grey's Anatomy are the property of ABC. No infringement intended.

Chapter Two – 17 Homes, 14 Years

Silence remained in the elevator as Owen's words echoed in the surgeons' minds.

"Her own father did this?" Callie had to make sure she'd heard right as she continued to process the revelation. How could anyone beat another person so badly that their injuries resembled that of a severe car crash? How could a man do this to his young, beautiful daughter?

"Yeah. We don't know any of the details other than that their was a glass door involved."

Further shock swept across the faces of the stunned surgeons. They'd all seen some terrible injuries, this wasn't even the worst, but for some reason they were all more shocked than they had ever been before.

**ding**

The elevator doors slid open and they rushed Jamie into the OR. They decided they'd have to all work on her at the same time if they had any hope of saving her. As Callie turned to go to scrub, she realised that she hadn't let go of Jamie's hand until then. She felt bad that she'd had to, but she was needed – that fracture wasn't going to fix itself.

"I got all the bleeders for now. How are things going down there?" Derek asked his fellow surgeons.

"Her fracture is all done and I've reduced the hip dislocation. What's going on with you Dr Grey?" Callie responded, relieved that her part of the surgery had gone so well.

"There was a lot of bleeding, I don't know how much more she can take. But I think we've got it, we've stopped the bleeding. Let's close her up and get her to the ICU." Merideth replied.  
"She's gonna make it. I know she is. She has to." Callie replied, choking back tears. _Stop it Calliope! Be professional here! _She knew the other doctors had already realised she was becoming attached to this patient.

It had been a few hours since Jamie's surgery and she wasn't awake yet. Callie hadn't left her side, she was determined to keep her promise.

Arizona arrived to check on Jamie, since she was technically a peds case. She was nervous because her and her wife hadn't spoken much since the storm 3 weeks ago. Arizona had been sleeping across the hall at Mark's apartment. She was thankful they hadn't sold it yet because even though her wife needed space, she was happy she wasn't too far away. She knew she'd made a terrible mistake, one she would regret for the rest of her life. And she wanted Callie back. Since Callie was being civil on the occasions where they had to speak, Arizona was hopeful that her wife would forgive her. And then she would spend every minute of every day showing her wife how sorry she was, how much she loved her and how thankful she was that she was given another chance. But she was getting ahead of herself there.

She stepped nervously into Jamie's room, where she was greeted by the breathtaking sight of her beautiful sleeping wife. Callie's hand was still firmly attached to Jamie's and her head was resting on her arm. Arizona could help but smile. Her wife was a beautiful woman with a huge heart.

Arizona walked to the monitors to check Jamie's vitals. She heard someone move and sigh. She turned expecting to see Jamie waking up but it was Callie.

"How's she doing?" Callie asked, keeping her eyes on Jamie, and reaching with her free hand to move some hair off of Jamie's face.

"She's doing okay. She's stable, her vitals are good." Arizona responded with a smile. "You…you seem pretty attached to her."

"I promised her I wouldn't leave her. I thought I'd start keeping some of my promises, since the one that I broke, the one that was so completely out of my control got me hurt. Again." Callie responded. She spoke quietly but Arizona could hear the pain in her voice.  
"Calliope, I –" before Arizona could finish her sentence their attention was drawn to Jamie.

Her eyes slowly opened and she let out a tired groan. She looked between the two doctors stood on either side of her bed, before turning her head slightly towards Callie.

"You stayed with me?" She whispered as a small smile worked its way across her face.

"Of course I did, I told you I would." Callie flashed her own perfect smile back at Jamie. She was so happy to see the girls bright blue eyes open. She was going to be okay.

That smile Arizona hadn't seen in weeks brought tears to her eyes – happy tears - even though the smile wasn't for her.

"Hi Jamie. I'm Dr Arizona Robbins. How are you feeling?" Arizona looked at Jamie and joined in with the smiling.

"Not bad…sore…but not bad." Jamie replied.

"Good, good. That's good." Arizona's expression changed, her eyes filling with concern as she prepared her next question. "Sweetie, I know you're sore and you've only just woken up, but I have to ask you something okay?" Jamie nodded. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

Jamie's smile disappeared, and her face became expressionless. She nodded again.

"I know its hard, but can you just run us through what happened to you?" Arizona asked softly.

Callie squeezed Jamie's hand tighter to offer her some comfort and reassurance.

"I've been in 17 foster homes in my life. That's more homes than years I've been alive," Jamie began, "And none of them ever wanted me, and they sure as hell weren't gonna keep me longer than they had to. So the people I'm with at the moment they hate me most of all. More than any family I've been with. Especially my foster-dad. He likes to show me how much he hates me on a regular basis by beating the crap out of me. Obviously this time it went a bit further. It ended with him beating me with a baseball bat and throwing me through a glass door. It was worse this time because I…because I – "

Tears were escaping Callie's eyes and running down her cheeks. She wanted to help this girl. To save her from this torture that was her life. She put one of her hands up to Jamie's face a reassuringly stroked her cheek and said, "It's okay, take your time. I'm here for you."

Jamie's grip on Callie's hand tightened, and she redirected her eyes back to Arizona, who had now taken her other hand.

"Because I didn't fight back this time. I just gave up. I thought that if I gave up he would kill me and I wouldn't have to deal with it anymore. I wouldn't have to feel unloved and unwanted. I wouldn't get passed around like some broken handmedown that no one wanted and that no one could fix. I just wanted it to end." Tears rolled down Jamie's cheeks.

Callie moved to sit herself on Jamie's bed. She put her arms around her and brought her into a tight embrace. She gently kissed her forehead to comfort her.

"You are wanted. You are loved." Callie whispered to Jamie.

"And you are never going back there. You don't ever have to go through that again. We are going to protect you and help you. That part of your life ends now." Arizona said in a strong and protective, yet comforting manner.

Her eyes locked with Callie's as they continued to hold the girl. They made a silent but mutually understood agreement – they were going to protect this girl.

No matter what it took.

**A/N**: I would really appreciate reviews etc, and I thank everyone who is reading and taking this journey with me. I know my writing isn't great, and the story may be confusing, but I'm just trying to get the thoughts out of my head and onto paper. Constructive criticism, thoughts and ideas on what I've written and what I could write would be greatly appreciated, and credit will be given to those who want it if their input is used. Thanks for reading


	3. THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE - AN

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE**

**A/N: ****I have an exam tomorrow (Tuesday 4****th****) and one on Wednesday as well, so I am going to get at least one new chapter out on Wednesday afternoon or Thursday morning. I want to make this story as good as I can so I don't want to rush or try to get a chapter out for the sake of it, as it will ruin things and I really want this to be the best I can make it. I have some ideas of how to get to where I want to be, and I want this to be quite a long story. So thank you for reading, following and favouriting ******

Any reviews are greatly appreciated as well ** if you have ideas or anything or tips do let me know. You can PM them to me if you want **** and credit will be given if they are used and you would like credit ******

Again thanks for reading, favouriting, following or reviewing ** sorry for the delay, but it will be worth the wait, don't worry! **


	4. Wise Beyond Her Years

Repairs and Restorations – An Unexpected Aid

**A/N**: This is my first fanfiction, and I'm still figuring out the site etc. I know where I want it to go, but I'm still working out how to get there.

Obviously most of the characters are real GA characters, with a few of my own. I know nothing about medicine, other than from the show and Google.

**A/N 2: **I'm sorry if this isn't as long as you'd hoped or if it is confusing. I don't want anyone to lose faith or interest in the story. I have 3 exams next week, and then one the following week but then I am done, so I will have plenty of time to do long, frequent chapters. There will be regular updates so please keep checking, but there won't be any for the next 2 weeks. After that I will write more often to keep the story going so keep checking, don't forget the story because it will be good (I hope).

**Disclaimer**: The majority of the characters are not mine, they were created by Shonda Rhimes and Grey's Anatomy are the property of ABC. No infringement intended.

Anyway, on with the story! Happy reading

Chapter Three – Wise Beyond Her Years

It had been 3 days since Jamie woke up from surgery, and Callie hadn't left her side other than to see Sofia and shower. For 3 days she'd talked to Jamie and found out more about her past and what she'd been through. But she'd also gotten to know her outside of the traumas she'd experienced. And Jamie had gotten to know Callie. They'd talked and shared, joked and laughed. They had formed a really strong bond in such a short time. Owen had noticed the bond, everyone had. Knowing everything both Callie and Jamie had been through, he was only too happy to give Callie some time off to help Jamie. He hoped that she would also use it to help herself.

Jamie had really been enjoying Callie's company and appreciated everything she'd done for her. But something was bothering her. She could tell that Callie had something playing on her mind, something that was causing her pain. And she hadn't mentioned it to Callie yet. Jamie also hadn't mentioned that she'd heard Callie and Arizona when she woke up so she did have a rough idea of what was going on. Although she was hoping that her new friend would open up in her own time, she cared about Callie and wanted to try and help her through like she was doing for her, so she decided to ask her herself.

"Callie, is everything okay?" she asked when there was a break in their conversation.

"Yeah, of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?" Callie tried to brush past the question by pairing her reply with a smile, but the pain in her eyes betrayed her.

"Well…I guess you just seem like you have something on your mind.." Jamie began, "and when I first woke up after my surgery…I kinda overheard you and Arizona talking.."

"Oh" was all that Callie could respond. She was shocked. She'd never have guessed the young girl would have picked up on anything. Jamie squeezed her hand.

"Look I know I'm only a kid, and I know I've only known you for 3 days and you're my doctor. But you're also my friend and you've been so good to me. I want to help, and I want to be here for you. So please, just talk to me? I can listen to whatever you want to say. I might even be able to help. Trust me it's better to-" but before she could finish her sentence Callie had broken down into a fit of tears. Jamie pulled her into a hug, and held her while she cried, "Shhh, shhh, it's okay. Just let it out." Tears began to form in her own eyes as she realised the severity of the pain her friend was in.

All the emotion Callie had been holding in for the past month was finally escaping. In fact it was everything she'd held inside for the past year, since the accident. She couldn't control it, and she didn't want to. She really needed to let everything out.

After Callie had finally managed to compose herself, she pulled away from Jamie, keeping hold of her hands. She kept her eyes on them in an attempt to prevent another breakdown.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you. I'm really sorry." Jamie said quietly.

Callie looked up at Jamie, "Oh no, you didn't. Don't apologise, sweetie. I really, really needed that. I needed to let everything out and I do need to talk to someone." They'd talked about Arizona in the last few days, but Callie had stayed away from the part about her wife's adultery. As if ignoring it would make it go away and erase it. She'd barely spoken to Arizona about it since their fight during the storm. Their conversations were limited to Sofia, work, Arizona's pleas for forgiveness and most commonly in the past 3 days – Jamie. They'd both taken a real liking this girl.

Jamie could tell from their previous conversations that Callie really loved Arizona. She could see in the way that Arizona looked at Callie when they were both with her that Arizona returned that love. And also that she was sorry, and even regretted what she'd done. All that from a look. But it was obvious.

Callie took a deep breath. She told Jamie of the fight in the storm, and of other fights they'd had since the plane crash. She told Jamie of the progress they'd made, or at least what she'd thought they'd made. Once she started she couldn't stop, and once she'd told her everything she broke down again. Not as badly as before, but enough to make Jamie pull her back into a comforting and reassuring embrace.

"I just don't know what to do. Where do I go from here? Where do _we _go from here?" Callie choked out between sobs.

"Do you love her? I mean even after all of this, do you really love her?" Jamie asked.

"Yes. Of course I do, she's my wife. The mother of my child. She's the love of my life." Callie responded strongly, without hesitation.

Jamie smiled at her response. "Then you have to talk to her. I know it's hard, and it hurts. You're both gonna say things that the other one doesn't wanna hear. But it has to happen, sooner rather than later, ok?" Callie nodded. "And I can tell just by the way she looks at you that she loves you and she seems sorry. If you want to work things out, you have to talk to her. About everything."

Callie understood what Jamie was saying. She was right, and everything she was saying made perfect sense. If Callie didn't know Jamie, she would have been surprised at the wisdom the 14 year old possessed. She looked at Jamie, and a small smile appeared on Callie's face. "When did a kid so young get to be so smart?"

Jamie just smiled and simply said, "I watch a lot of TV." Callie couldn't help but laugh as she brushed a piece of Jamie's hair away from her face.

"I'm gonna get some sleep. Which, as luck would have it, gives you a chance to go and find Arizona. Come back and see me when you've spoken to her?" Jamie smiled.

Callie sighed. "Wish me luck."

Jamie squeezed Callie's hand to offer her some reassurance. "You don't need luck. You've got love on your side."

Callie raised her eyebrow questioningly at Jamie.

"Yes I do realise how cheesy that sounded, so you better go before I find something worse to say." Jamie joked.

Callie hugged Jamie, and walked to the door. She smiled at Jamie over her shoulder and said, "I'll be back later" before heading off to find Arizona.

Replaying her conversation with the young girl in her head, Callie realised that they could make it. If Arizona was prepared fix things and wanted to make their marriage work, Callie could forgive her. They had a long way to go, and it was going to be hard. But their journey to work through their problems and fix their marriage started now.

**A/N 3**: I know there was no Arizona interaction in this, but the next chapter will be between Arizona and Callie as they start to work things out. Please be patient, I will definitely update, but it may be a few weeks. I will update sometime in the next 3 weeks for sure, as I love this story. Thanks for reading and thank you for following and favouriting, it means so much and is a real motivation to keep going. Please review, and share ideas if you have any, and don't be afraid to PM me. Any thoughts would be appreciated

**A/N 4: **Does anyone think I should get a beta? If you think I should or are interested then please PM me thank you.


End file.
